


Maledictum

by drakaryss



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Hexing, Prudence Dislikes Bullies, Reader Gets Harrowed, Weird Sisters, reader is a witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakaryss/pseuds/drakaryss
Summary: Sabrina and Prudence banned harrowings, but a couple of new witches never liked being told what to do. Unfortunately, Reader is their target, and Prudence isn’t too happy.





	Maledictum

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Chilling adventures of Sabrina Prudence being protective One Shot 
> 
> A/N: Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: issamhysa !

Everyone in the Academy of Unseen Arts knew that harrowings were no longer tolerated. Sabrina Spellman and Prudence Night had made that very evident when they hexed a group of warlocks for harrowing a new student.

But Morgan, Melisandre, Aradia, and Madison never liked rules. They enjoyed breaking them, and their high status allowed them to face no consequences for their actions. At least, from Father Blackwood. This led to a rivalry with the academy’s original quartet: Prudence, Agatha, Dorcas, and Sabrina. A rivalry which they all sought to win.

Unfortunately, poor, unsuspecting Y/N was caught in the crossfire of said rivalry.

Y/N sighed in despair, wrapping her arms around herself to try and shield her exposed body from the cold night breeze. Her entire body shivered abruptly when the breeze picked up, her toes digging into the wet soil under her feet. She tensed as a shrill cry was heard in the distance, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand. With a small whimper, she squeezed her eyes shut, bracing herself for what was to come.

“Y/N! I’ve been looking all over for you.” A familiar voice cut through the thick silence, startling the young girl. She shook her head, her fingernails digging into the skin of her arms as she used all of her willpower to stay rooted to her spot.

It’s not real, it’s not real.

“Y/N, turn around, let me make sure you’re okay.” Prudence’s voice called out again, but Y/N shook her head vigorously. This only caused the voice to grow louder. “Y/N, please! We have to leave!” Her voice cried out loudly. Y/N bit her bottom lip to hold back a scream, tears trailing down her cheeks as she heard the unknown creature growl in frustration. Prudence’s screaming invaded Y/N’s ears, along with the sickening sound of bones crunching. But still, Y/N was determined to make it through the harrowing, to see Prudence’s face again. And so, as she took a deep breath, the creature began to speak once more, this time with her mother’s voice.

It was almost noon when Prudence found her girlfriend, facing the hanging tree. Prudence sighed in relief, but her breathing hitched as she noticed Y/N was not wearing much, and she was shaking violently. The sight caused Prudence to bristle in anger. She approached the shivering girl with caution, speaking softly as if to not startle her. “Y/N, love. The sun is out, you can turn around now.” She said, her heart breaking when she saw Y/N flinch, hesitant to turn around. When she did turn around, the sight was enough to make Prudence gasp. Y/N’s eyes were red and swollen, her cheeks were stained with dry tears, and her bottom lip was cracked and bleeding. Prudence carefully touched Y/N’s arm, and when she didn’t flinch or move away, she embraced her as gently as she could.

“You’re alright now, love.” Prudence cooed into the girl’s ear, watching as her sisters cautiously approached, both of them scowling to themselves. Once Y/N was calm, the girls led her back to her chambers to rest. Prudence pressed a light kiss to the top of Y/N’s head, brushing a strand of hair away from her face as she fell asleep slowly. Prudence then turned to her sisters and Sabrina, a dark look in her eyes. “Where are they?”

In a matter of minutes, the quartet had found the other four girls sitting in an empty classroom, giggling and speaking in hushed tones. Prudence cleared her throat loudly with a deadly smile on her face, gathering the attention of the others. “Morgan, Aradia, Mel, and Madison. Fancy meeting you four here.” She spoke, venom lacing her tone. Oblivious to her fury, the girls smiled.

“Hello, Prudence. What can we do for you?” The ‘leader’ of the four, Madison, said, standing from her spot. The others followed suit, eyeing their rivals with cold smiles.

“Well, as you know, our dearest Sabrina and I banned harrowings from school grounds. You four violated that rule, and not just on any person. No, you decided to harrow my girlfriend. That being said, this simply cannot- no, will not go unpunished.” Prudence said, glowering down at them. While she spoke, Sabrina, Agatha, and Dorcas had formed a circle around the girls. Prudence took a step back, joining hands with the other three.

“Before the night is over, before the day is through, whatever you have done to others will come right back at you.” They chanted in perfect unison, their heads held high. After they recited the spell, they went on their way, leaving four very confused witches behind.

Later, Prudence found Y/N curled up on her bed with a mug of hot tea in her hands, staring up at her girlfriend. Prudence smiled, sitting by her side. With a small sigh leaving her lips, Y/N set her steaming mug to the side, resting her head on Prudence’s shoulder. “Thank you for today, Pru.” The girl said softly.

Prudence turned her head to the side, pressing a small kiss to the top of Y/N’s head and wrapping an arm tightly around her waist.

“No one messes with my girl and gets away with it. No one.”


End file.
